I Think I Loved You, Jess Mariano
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 3 is now uploaded! Set right after the season finale. Will things stay the same between Rory and Jess or will love prevail? R&R My parent's are cleaning the hard drive that's why I uploaded so many stories. No flames please!
1. Graduation Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Please leave a review. I LOVE feedback!

"I think that I may have loved you. But I'll just have to move on" Rory replayed the words over and over again in her head, as she drove her new car back to Stars Hollow.

Sighing, she watched Lorelai's car disappear, for just a second, around a curve.

She smiled when it came back into view, and she saw Lorelai's hand sticking out the window, waving at her.

Rolling down her own car window, she waved back and blew the horn.

Laughing, Lorelai rolled through Stars Hollow blowing her horn, with Rory right behind her doing the same.

Everyone came out of the stores and Luke's to see what the commotion was about.

They all smiled and waved when they saw Rory driving her new car. "Congratulations! Happy Graduation!" they all called as she passed.

Lorelai glanced in her rearview mirror and smiled proudly.

Pulling into their driveway, Rory and Lorelai hurried into the house to set out the soda and chips for the graduation party.

Soon everyone arrived, with presents in hand.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yes, my little graduate?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Did you tell people to bring me presents?" Rory demanded.

Lorelai smiled. "Hey, you're supposed to bring the graduate presents. Plus, there's always the chance that they bought something that will fit me too!"

Rory laughed, as Lorelai hurried away to replenish the chip bowls, and pour more soda.

Rory walked around socializing and thanking everyone for the presents.

Glancing over at Lorelai, Rory saw that she was chatting with Sookie in a corner.

"_Probably about the new inn_" Rory thought with a smile, and started to head over to them, but saw Luke standing by himself and changed her direction.

"Hi, Luke" she said as she walked up to him.

"Hi, graduate" Luke said with a small smile.

After a few seconds of silence, Rory heard Luke take a deep breath.

"So, have you heard from Jess?" Luke asked her quietly.

Rory looked down at the ground and then back up at Luke. "Sort of."

Luke, seeing that she didn't care to elaborate, dropped the subject.

"Have you?" Rory almost whispered.

" Heard from Jess? No" Luke said with a small shake of his head.

Rory nodded and turned away. "Thanks for coming, Luke."

"Hey, you're welcome and congratulations, Rory. Look, I know that I'm not your dad or anything, but you made me proud today" Luke told her.

Rory gave him a big smile and hugged him. "Thanks, Luke. That means a lot to me."

Luke gave her a half smile and turned away. "Hope you have a good trip, Rory."

"Thanks, Luke. I will. I'll see you when we get back" Rory told him.

"Okay. I'll have coffee waiting. Bye, Rory" Luke answered.

"Bye, Luke" Rory said.

Later that night, Lorelai and Rory finished cleaning up and headed for bed.

Right after Rory had crawled into bed, a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Come in, mom. I'm awake" Rory called.

Lorelai opened the door and walked over to Rory's bed.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked her.

"I'm fine, hon. I just wanted to tuck my little graduate in tonight," Lorelai told her as she pulled the covers up and kissed Rory's forehead.

Rory snuggled under her covers and smiled up at Lorelai. "Thanks, mom."

"Your welcome" Lorelai walked out the door, but paused before closing it. "We're going to Europe in the morning!"

Rory smiled at her. "I know. I'll see you in the morning."

Lorelai nodded and closed the door.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Up and at em!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, any of the characters, or it's products.

A/N: Hey, guys, sorry I haven't updated this for a while. Remember to REVIEW! It's so much fun to get reviews! So keep up the trend and review please!

"Wake up, mom!" Rory whined pulling at Lorelai's arm.

"NO! Go away!" Lorelai screeched and slung a pillow at Rory.

"Stop! You're acting like a baby! You're acting like you've never gotten up at 6 am before." Rory said with an exasperated sigh.

"Go away! And there have only been a few occasions when I've gotten up this early." Lorelai whined. 

Rory rolled her eyes.

"If you don't get up right now, I am going to Europe without you!" Rory exclaimed in desperation.

Lorelai squinted one eye open and looked at Rory's face, laughing, she jumped out of bed and grinned at Rory's astonished look.

"You're already ready to go?" Rory asked.

"Yep!" Lorelai exclaimed proudly.

"Then why did you give me such a hard time?" Rory asked her.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Lorelai said with a small skip as she retrieved her purse.

"You are mean!" Rory sighed and headed downstairs with Lorelai on her heels.

"Okay. Sorrrrrrrry." Lorelai said dramatically.

Rory tossed her short brown hair and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get going. I've already loaded our backpacks. First stop, Luke's."

"Yay!" Lorelai cheered.

Rory sighed again. "Are you going to be like this the whole trip there?"

"Yep!" Lorelai crowed.

Rory huffed and they both headed for the car.

"WooHoo! We're going to Europe today!" Lorelai crowed to the whole diner.

Everyone just stared at her blankly.

"It's the six am crowd." Rory explained to Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded in disappointment and sat down at the counter.

"We need coffee and breakfast." Lorelai told Luke.

"Are you sure you have time for a whole breakfast? Don't you need to leave to get to the airport on time?" Luke asked with a wrinkled brow.

"We have hours before our flight." Rory answered.

"Then why are you here so early?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai muttered as she leaned her head on her hand. Her silky dark hair fell softly to hide the side of her face from view.

"Remember, we discussed this? We are here so that we can have a nice relaxing breakfast before we leave." Rory said patiently.

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai grumbled.

"How can she be so cheery one minute and then so grumpy the next minute?" Luke asked.

"Coffee deprivation." Rory muttered.

"Ah…" Luke said, before rolling his eyes and setting coffee in front of the two Gilmore women.

"Yay!" Lorelai said as she perked right up.

Luke just grinned and went to make their breakfast.

Half an hour later, they were paying their bill and heading for the car.

Getting in the car… Rory pulled a piece of paper out of her new blue jeans. "All right, have breakfast, check. Have backpacks and purses, check. Have snacks, check. Buckle our seatbelts and head off, check." Rory said as they buckled up and Lorelai drove away from the diner.

"And we're off!" Lorelai exclaimed.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Adventurehere we come!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, merchandise, or anything pertaining to it or it's characters.

A/N: Hey guys! Here is an update. Hope you like it. Sorry updates have been taking a while. I've been busy busy! But please don't be too busy to review! Thanks to all my great reviewers.

"I can't believe he left me…" Rang in Rory's head over and over again like a bad song.

Sighing deeply, she chewed vigorously on a piece of chewing gum, trying to keep her ears from popping as the plane nosed itself into the air.

Lorelai's nose was pressed against the airplanes window. She was totally oblivious to Rory's inner struggle.

"This is soooooo cool!" Lorelai crowed with satisfaction as she left her window watch and settled herself into her chair.

Rory tried to abandon the feeling of sadness that hovered in her heart. "I know. Who knew that we would be able to actual go to Europe?"

"I did. I always believed that we could. This is going to be so much fun!" Lorelai squealed.

The stewardess came up and asked, "Can I get you anything to eat, drink, or anything else?"

"What am I saying this _is_ so much fun!" Lorelai cried.

Rory grinned at the stewardess. "Nothing for now, thanks."

The stewardess gave what appeared to be a slight curtsy and moved down the aisle.

Suddenly, Rory felt an elbow poking into her ribs.

"OUCH! What's the big idea?" Rory asked with annoyance tingeing her tone.

"Look at that mountain over there! Isn't it beautiful?" Lorelai squealed.

Rory sighed. Lorelai had returned to watching out the window.

"Yep. It sure is." Rory replied non enthusiastic.

Lorelai pretended not to notice.

"Come on, Ms. Downer. You should relax and enjoy our flight. Here, I bought you a new book to read." Lorelai said with a big grin as she watched Rory's face light up at the mention of a new book.

"Sweet! When did you have time to buy this?" Rory questioned, truly happy for a few minutes.

"While you were doing the last load of laundry, Missy." Lorelai quipped with a laugh.

"Thanks." And that was all that was heard from Rory for the next two hours.

Lorelai bounced from looking out the window, to listening to headphones, to reading a magazine, and finally taking a nap.

The stewardess woke them both, to ask if they wanted chicken or beef.

"Chicken!" They replied in unison. They both had the 'we have been traveling to long' looks, but they knew what they wanted to eat.

"Well. Looks like you both know what you want." The stewardess, whose name turned out to me Eloise, said with a laugh.

"Oh, and Eloise if we could get extra dessert like that little boy over there, that would make us extremely happy travelers." Lorelai hinted.

Eloise laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanky, thanky." Lorelai said before putting her headphones back on her head and leaving Rory with her own thoughts.

Rory motioned for Lorelai to let her sit by the window.  Lorelai shrugged and switched seats.

Sighing deeply, Rory gazed out the window and tried to block Jess's face from her mind. She just kept replaying their last conversation on the bus. She now knew that he had been leaving then, he just hadn't had the guts to tell her to her face.

She shrugged off her impending tears. She had not cried over Jess and she would not cry over him. Not now, not ever.

A/N: Ahhhh. I know. It's short. But hey, the shorter the better. NOT! But this is all I feel like writing right now, so I've done my part, now you do yours. Click the little review button and do what it says! REVIEW!! Thanks a bunch! Please remember to keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
